


Girls Like Girls

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: A collection of short f/f oneshots from the Danganronpa series





	1. Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing most of these characters, but I tried to keep them as in character as I could ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro can't stand the fact Sayaka died without ever knowing of her feelings for her

Mukuro's eyes widened as she realized that it was Sayaka Maizono who had been killed last night. She... Hadn't been expecting it to be her. She was well liked by everyone it seemed, save Byakuya and Touko. It felt like her heart had stopped in her chest.

"S-Sayaka..."

"Junko? Are you okay?"

She almost didn't react, as she wasn't quite used to being called by her sisters name yet.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

A blatant lie. Regret was filling every inch of her being, and she quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Sayaka... Was really dead? Mukuro really had taken too long to tell her... It was far too late now. Mukuro Ikusaba, one of the despair sisters, had fallen in love with Sayaka and never told her. How could she have been so stupid?! She should've told her the first chance she got! She knew Sayaka would've died eventually, everyone here probably would, but not so soon...

She still recalled her smile, her soft hair, the lively look in her eyes, her lovely voice... She could've listened to her voice all day. Sayaka's memories may have been erased, but Mukuro remembered everything all too clearly. Eating lunch with her, sitting next to her in class, partnering with her in gym... She would've given the idol the entire world just to make her happy.

She remembered being jealous of Naegi, as many times as the girl had clarified she didn't have feelings for him. How she wished she could've been in his place, getting all that attention from her. She was the sweetest, most beautiful girl she'd ever encountered, and to know someone like her would be murdered filled her with rage and sorrow. Not to mention how desperately she wished she had heard those three words from her at least once:

"I love you."

She was too late... She could've saved her, if she had been with her sister watching the tapes. Her true identity would've been exposed, but she didn't care- She had loved Sayaka more than anything. And yet she hesitated to tell her... Why had she feared rejection so much? That was a huge mistake. She couldn't stand knowing that Sayaka had died without ever knowing how much she loved her! Mukuro had always been quite reserved, but that was something she shouldn't have kept quiet about. She could've saved her from this awful fate... But she had failed to do so. And how... Despairing... That felt. Those were words her sister Junko would say at a time like this. This couldn't be the despair the Mastermind had craved though- This just felt awful, heartbreaking, lonely...

It when then she made one of the most important decisions of her life.

She was quitting this awful game once and for all. 

If Junko caused her to lose who she loved most, than Junko was going to lose her most important ally. Then maybe, just maybe, Junko would lose in the end, even if it meant Mukuro herself would probably die because of this. 

At least... She could see Sayaka again.


	2. First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiki helps bandage up Mukuro after she gets injured, but the soldier can't help but notice that the nurse herself has many injuries.

"T-there, n-now please t-try not to m-move your l-leg, otherwise t-the wound might o-open up a-again." Tsumiki smiled nervously up at the soldier, who only nodded slightly in acknowledgement. She couldn't believe she was actually treating Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier... The nurse realized she had been staring for a moment, and hurriedly stood up, setting the bandages down. "S-sorry! I-I'll go g-get some p-painkillers for y-y-you!"

Mukuro watched as the nurse sped out of the room, noticing she was covered in many bandages herself. What kind of trouble did a girl like her get in to have so many injuries? She didn't seem like the type to get into fights, and she certainly never went into battle. Strange... She might ask her, had she not thought that it could be a personal thing, something Mikan wouldn't want to talk about to a complete stranger. 

The nurse was already back in the room a few moments later with a glass of water and a few pills, handing her both and standing next to her bedside somewhat anxiously, probably worried that the painkillers wouldn't help much. Her just standing there allowed Mukuro to finally get a good look at her face. She hadn't before, as most of the time the girl had been too concentrated on her leg to look up, but now... She could see that Tsumiki had light violet eyes, long eyelashes, and near constantly teary eyes. She was... Quite adorable, actually, though Mukuro couldn't stare for long, as the pain in her leg worsened and she quickly downed the pills with a mouthful of water. 

"D-do you f-feel b-better now?" 

The soldier nodded at this, before smiling slightly up at her. "Yes. Thank you, Mikan."

Tsumiki's eyes widened at this, seeming to be surprised that Mukuro actually thanked her. "Uhmm, y-you're w-w-welcome? I-it's nothing, r-really, it's j-just my j-job.." It was almost like she didn't know how to respond to praise... Did she not receive thanks often? She knew that Junko hardly ever treated Mikan like a person, though she had to have some other friends that praised her on the occasion, right? Hm... 

"Mikan. Why did you decide to become a nurse?" She was curious of this girl, as she acted quite strange, not to mention she was covered in injuries. Something along the lines of the typical 'I just like helping people' was the answer she expected, however that was not the one she got.

"H-huh? W-well... I-I'm c-clumsy and I-I got h-hurt often as a k-kid, and s-since no one w-would help m-me, I-I had to l-learn to h-help m-myself... T-that's how I-I got g-good at nursing, a-at least..."

No one would help her? Not even her parents? Mukuro frowned slightly at this. It wasn't like her and Junko's parents had been the best either, but they would have at least helped them if they got hurt. It was then that she realized why Mikan acted like this, the sad reality of it clicking in her mind. She knew full well that she couldn't change the past, or fix the issues that she had developed, but Mukuro wanted to at least try to protect her and help her out anyways. She wasn't very good at comforting people, not at all in fact, but since no one else was trying, she felt she had to. 

"Tsumiki."

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to be my... Friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this despite the wait~


	3. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane can't stand seeing Mikan getting hurt anymore

Akane glanced around the dining hall that morning, immediately noticing something was off. Everyone should be here, however, she could tell there was something- someone- missing. It took her a while, but she soon realized it was Tsumiki who was missing. Where could she have gone? She hadn't been... Killed, had she? Knowing she wasn't a very strong person, physically and emotionally, the ultimate gymnast was worried. She could see Hiyoko had that mischievous look on her face... That girl had always bullied Tsumiki for whatever reason. She must've done something. Setting down her food, she made her way out of the building to look for the nurse. Just leaving food behind like that wasn't like her, but she was worried... Tsumiki seemed like a nice girl, and it would be a shame if she had gotten hurt and no one came to help her. Actually, that'd just be plain depressing...

After a while of searching around the island, Akane finally heard her. Though, she wasn't talking... She was crying. Argh, she knew it! Hiyoko must've done something to her... She could never understand why she was so cruel to the nurse. Sure, she was more than a bit clumsy, and she was very sensitive, but that was no reason to torment her... "Hey, Mikaaaann? Are you here?" She called, trying to find where she was. She could just barely see her hair sticking out from behind one of the palm trees... Akane immediately rushed over to her, seeing she was sitting against the base of the tree, face buried in her scraped up knees as she hugged her legs close to her chest. The brunette crouched down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice, just above a whisper. Again, this wasn't like her, but she didn't want to make things worse by startling her with her usually loud voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry, was m-my crying b-bothering you? I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize! I wasn't annoyed... I was just askin' you what's wrong."

That only seemed to make her cry harder. "A-ah, t-thank you!"

"H-huh? Hey, calm down there! Why are you thankin' me? .... Nevermind, just tell me what happened!"

Tsumiki wasn't able to respond, though Akane was sure it had to do with Saionji...

"... Was it Hiyoko?"

The shaky girl quickly nodded, almost as if she didn't want Akane to see.

"... Alright, that's it. You gotta stand up for yourself! Clearly, you don't know how to do that... But I'll teach you how! How does that sound, Mikan?" The gymnast grinned at her, and Mikan gave her a surprised and confused look.

"Huh? Y-you'd really do that f-for someone like m-me?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

"Of course I would! You are my friend, after all! Now quit talkin' like that, you're startin' to sound like that Nagito guy..."

"Y-your... Friend? I-I mean, thank you!"

"Yeah, no problem... Now cmon, let's go get some breakfast! You must be starvin', since you were out here instead."

"I-I am a little hungry..."

Akane once again flashed her a wide grin. "Now that's more like it!" She stood up, offering her hand to the nurse. The girl hesitantly took it and pulled herself up on shaky knees, though she was able to walk. She had tripped earlier, or actually, Hiyoko had tripped her so she could make fun of her again. She really was horrible to her, and even Mikan didn't quite understand why. She was just an easy target... Of course, Akane intended to do all she could to make her less easy to pick on.

'From now until she can protect herself, I'll be the one to defend her.'

Those were Akane's thoughts as she lead Tsumiki into the dining hall, still holding her hand. She found she actually liked holding her delicate hand... She really was quite dainty, especially compared with how muscular the brunette herself was. She truly did want to protect her... It seemed by now most people had already left the dining hall, excluding Sonia, who was humming and washing her dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Alright, you just wait here, and I'll treat you to breakfast! What would you like to eat?"

"H-huh? You d-don't have to m-make me b-breakfast!"

"Hey now, it's not because I have to, but because I want to! Now, what would you like me to make for you?"

"U-uhm... Anything is fine, r-really..."

"Alright! Bacon and eggs it is then!"

Akane had been planning on making herself more of those anyways, so she could just make extra for Mikan. She made her way into the kitchen, greeting Sonia before beginning to cook. It actually felt good to do something for her. It seemed like she wasn't used to anyone being nice to her at all. What kind of messed up past did she have to have to be so surprised at kindness? Not that she herself didn't come from a, well, worse than average household, she used to be extremely poor, but at least her siblings and family cared for her, in their own way. Mikan seemed to expect that no one cared about her, and that was just awful.

"Ah, I see you're making some for Mikan as well?"

"Yeah, Hiyoko did somethin' to her again... I can't stand seein' her like that all the time."

"I understand what you mean... It really is a shame, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Mikan thanked Akane gratuitously as soon as she brought out her plate, though the rest of breakfast was quite silent. It seemed Mikan really didn't want to talk about what happened... But that was fine! Akane was never going to let her be hurt again- Not without consequences at least. She understood if she didn't want to talk about whatever it was that Hiyoko, it was probably something insulting, knowing her. 

Wanting to protect her... Maybe... That's what love was? The thought lingered in Akane's head as she walked Mikan down to the beach, holding her hand to ease the nurse's nervousness. Just maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts unpublished for months because I didn't know how to end it but anyways I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
